


Hotel Room

by DacreMontgomeryLover



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Smut, Swearing, alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacreMontgomeryLover/pseuds/DacreMontgomeryLover
Summary: REQUEST: OKAY so we all know Dacre got a daddy kink, right? So p l e a s e can you write some smut about how you see him at a meet and greet and whisper "thank you daddy" in his ear after he signs something or poses in a photo and it drives him wild all day, he finds you after and absolutely ruins you in his hotel room? Thank you, God bless lmao





	Hotel Room

                                        

You and your best friend Jennifer had been trying to come up with something fun to do with your upcoming vacation. You both went through a list of options but nothing was sounding good or it was too far away, like visiting London or Australia. Your friend was searching the internet while you skimmed through your phone absentmindedly trying to kill your boredom.

“Well fuck me sideways, I think I found the perfect vacation to go on!” Jennifer screamed, making you jump.

“Fuck Jen, should I buy you a bullhorn so you can say it louder? Don’t think Canada heard you.” you said sarcastically clutching your pounding heart.

“We’re going to San Diego!” she beamed excitedly. 

“Uh, San Diego? Wow, getting pretty low there on the vacation spots. What’s so special about SD?” you furrowed your brows, not seeing what the deal was.

“Comic Con!” she blurts.

“Comic Con? You want to vacation with a bunch of role playing nerds? What are we, 13?” you scoffed.

“No you bitch, listen – Stranger Things is going to Comic Con in a couple of weeks. We HAVE to go see them!” Jennifer bounced on her bed, a bit too excited at the thought of this.

“What in the world is Stranger Things?” you asked. Jennifer’s face fell and went ghost white. “Why are you looking at me like I murdered your hamster?”

“What the fuck do you mean, you’re telling me you never heard of Stranger Things? Doesn’t Billy Hargrove ring a bell? Steve Harrington? HOPPER? Eleven??” Jennifer screeched.

“Girl, you know I never have time to watch t.v.! I’m always busy. And no, none of those names ring a bell. Should they?” Jennifer smacked your leg with a loud slap making you cry out.

“Well, guess what you’re going to watch right now?” Jennifer grabs the remote and turns the t.v. on.

“Stranger Things, I take it?” you sighed. Jennifer just smiles wide at you.

“Y/N, you are missing the fuck out. Just wait till we get to season two. That’s where the eye candy starts!” Jennifer practically drooled all over herself as she went on Netflix to start the first season of Stranger Things.

You two spent the next five hours binging the first season. To think it was good was an understatement!

“Wow, El got swallowed by the upside down! Poor Mike. Steve is a douchebag but he’s hot! And poor Will, his childhood is not going to be the same anymore.” you named off all these thoughts while Jennifer just nodded in agreement. 

“Now, just wait till season 2. It’s going to get even better!” Jennifer said as she played the first episode.

Again, you spent all night watching all of the episodes. You were totally hooked!

“Oh my god. Billy fucking Hargrove! He’s a total asshole but he’s hot as fuck! That poor baby though, I had a feeling something was wrong with him but wasn’t expecting his dad to hit him like that.” you frowned and pouted out your lip.

“Right!! And that is exactly who we will be seeing at Comic Con. We’ll be meeting the guy who plays him, Dacre Montgomery.” Jennifer yawns while scrolling through her phone to find a photo of Dacre.

“Oh yeah? Wow, that’s pretty cool. What does Dacre look like?” you asked. Jennifer shines her phone in your face and you gasped.

“Oh! My! God! Th-that’s Billy? The guy who plays Billy? Holy shit!” your mouth was to the floor, drool was pouring out like a stream, your eyes were bugged out and you were on cloud nine. You zoomed in on his scruffy looking soft face and just stared at the beauty before you. “He’s so….pretty” you were in a trance and you couldn’t help yourself. Think you felt your heart stop beating at one point.

“Told ya so girl! Isn’t he gorgeous?” Jennifer sighs and snuggles with her pillow, her eyes about to close.

“Uh, gorgeous is an understatement of the year, Jen” you giggled. Jennifer just hums as she slowly falls asleep. You look through her photos to find a few more pictures of Dacre looking like the best damn meal you’ve ever seen.

This vacation might not be so bad after all.

****

The day had finally come, you two landed in sunny California at the San Diego International Airport. You and Jennifer were chomping at the bit to finally get to Comic Con. You made it to your guys hotel room and settled in and got yourselves ready till it was time to go.

Getting to the building, you were amazed at all the costumes people were wearing and taking pictures with anyone who asked, it was pretty awesome to say the least. You and Jennifer explored all the booths and stopped to take some photos with your favorite cos-player costumes.

You finally reached the Stranger Things booth where Dacre, Joe, Natalia and a few of the kids were at singing photos for everyone. It was a super long line, you felt like you guys would be there all day. You stood up on the tips of your toes to peer over everyone’s heads and you spot Dacre smiling and shaking someones hand.

“Jennifer!” you smacked her shoulder repeatedly, “Look, there he is!” you squealed and pointed in his direction. Jennifer peered over everyone and saw him too and shook your arm anxiously.

“He’s even more sexy in person!” she panted like a dog, making both of you giggle. Someone was giving out headshots of Dacre and the rest of the cast and you were able to grab you both one of each. You both grabbed Dacre’s photo and admired it.

“He has the best eyes ever, he has those bedroom eyes you just want to fall in love with.” you had major heart eyes for the man and you barely knew a thing about him. Jennifer nudged your arm bumping you out of la la land, giggling at you.

“Girl, you getting the hots for Dacre?”

You side-eyed her and rolled your eyes trying to hold back a smile.

“Hey, look at it this way-” she pushed you slightly on your arm. “-you’re single, he’s single….so why not?” Jennifer smirked at you.

Your eyes went wide and you shushed her. “Jen, will you shut your face? He isn’t going to go for someone like me, I’m just some girl who didn’t even know he existed until now. I’m just a regular Joe. Celebrities don’t date regular people like us. Besides, he’s too pretty for me anyways.” you looked away then off in the distance. You could feel Jennifer rolling her eyes hard at you.

“Oh that’s nonsense. Celebrities date regular people all the time. They hook up with fans more than you think!” Jen said confidentially. 

“Yeah okay. Like either of us will have a chance.” you snorted.

“I can’t, I’m already taken. But you - you can though. You’re hot girl, you can have anyone.” 

“Don’t be stupid, Jen. I am not and no I can’t. If I can’t have Zac Efron raw me to death on a balcony and throw me off of it, then there is no hope.” you sighed and felt disappointed that your little wet dream would never come true.

“Okay first, that is a mood! And second, never lose hope. Maybe some day you’ll run into Zac and request he make your dream come true.” 

“I wish.” you sighed again.You realize that your life is a lie, you’ll never get anyone that hot, let alone Dacre Montgomery. It was fine, you could just admire him from afar like everyone else and keep day dreaming your little heart out.

The line got closer and closer till it was your turn to go up to the table to get your autograph. Your heart was pounding out of your chest, you were thankful it was loud with people’s chattering, you feared Dacre and everyone else would hear it. It was your turn next, so you took a deep breath and approached the table where Dacre watched you walk up to him with a big smile on his face.

“Well hello there love, who might you be?” Dacre said as he extended his hand out to shake yours. When your hands touched, you felt a shock that pulsed throughout your body and through your skin. His hands felt soft, warm and inviting. He made you melt instantly and not want to let go of his hand like your life depended on it. 

“Hello. I’m Y/N” you greeted with a sweet smile.

“It’s so nice to meet you Y/N, thank you so much for coming!” Dacre beamed at you with his baby blues and his sweet smile. Wow, this man was 10x more gorgeous in person than he was in photos. He radiated so much happy energy, you can feel it rubbing off on you, it truly was an amazing feeling. 

“Absolutely, of course! Thank you for making an appearance, you were pretty much the whole reason why me and my friend came here to San Diego!” you blurted out but immediately regretted it.  _‘wtf are you saying y/n? just stop talking!’_  you screamed inside of your head. 

“Oh is that right? Well, I am very flattered, thank you for coming all this way for me!” Dacre said with a smirk. He eyed you up and down, you could tell he wanted to bite his lip but he stopped himself from doing so. “Are you and your friend coming to the photo op after the autograph signing?”

“Yes! See, got my bracelet for it already.” you lifted up your arm and twisted your wrist showing it off with a smile.

“That’s great, I look forward to seeing you again, y/n.” Dacre said with a wink and went to shake your hand again, using both hands to softly grasp yours. His skin felt silky smooth on yours and all you wanted to do was rub your body against his and bathe in him. It made wanting to take pictures with him all that much more exciting for you, just to get a hug out of him would probably put you in your grave just to have his thick, warm arms wrapped around you.  

You and Jennifer went down the line and greeted each cast members and received all their autographs before you both went to stand in line to save a spot for the photo op that was due in another hour and a half. As soon as you two claimed your post, Jennifer nudged your arm repeatedly trying to get answers from you.

“Well….well? I saw you two talking, what did he say to you?” 

You shook your head slightly and laughed, “Nothing important really, he just asked for my name and thanked me for being there and I kinda let it slip we were here just to see him and he like– really seemed to be excited about that.” you giggled nervously, a blush rising on your cheeks.

“You did not?!!” Jen squealed out a laugh. All you could do was nod as you looked away. You both stood there and passed time by taking selfies with your autographed photos and bullshitted about Billy and all the crazy things he would do to you in or on his Camaro.

Suddenly, everyone erupted in cheers and claps when Dacre and the rest of the cast came into the room to start taking photos with everyone. 

“My heart won’t stop p-pounding out of my chest!” you mumbled nervously to Jen. She grabbed your arm and squeezed it tight.

“Me too girl, me too. I’m so excited to hug Dacre and Joe. If only I was single right now, I’d deep throat both of them right on the spot!” Jennifer admitted, causing you to shriek at her with a gasp.

“JENNIFER! You’re so dirty.” you laughed hard at her almost on the brink of tears.

“Oh hey!” Jennifer announced loudly to you and began to whisper in your ear. “I dare you to call him daddy when you take a photo with him!”

You gasped loudly at her and pushed her. “Are you kidding me? No! You call him daddy.” you hid your face, embarrassed at the thought.

“NO! Do you want me to die? My boyfriend would kill me if he found out. You’re the single one. Call him daddy or I’m going to tell all our friends how you are a chicken shit!” she stated and began to mock you by making clucking noises at you.

“You wouldn’t!” your eyes going wide at her.

“Try me bitch!” she declared.

“You fucking asshole!” you sighed heavily through your nostrils. “ugh, alright fine.” you said in a pout.

“Oh ho ho ho, I cannot wait to see the look on his face! I am snapping photos of this hallmark moment.” Jennifer beamed happily at the thought of all of this.

“Hallmark my ass, more like porn hour after midnight.” you groaned and rolled your eyes when Jennifer belted out a laugh.

It was finally your turn to take your photos with Dacre, just waiting for the crying girl before you to stop hugging on him to leave. You were a shaking, nervous wreck. Your dare that your oh so wonderful best friend told you to do has your stomach in knots, your heart beating down in the pit of your stomach and your bladder about ready to explode at the total nervousness you were in. You reminded yourself to take a deep breath and to b-r-e-a-t-h-e! It was just a couple of photos, whispering one word to him and leaving, you would never have to see him ever again!

You were told it was your turn and when Dacre turned to look at who was next, the most genuine yet biggest smile formed on his pretty face and you swear your stomach just ate your heart in that moment! That boy’s smile could break hearts all around and you just wanted to melt into a puddle underneath his feet.

“Hey again! Y/N, right?” Dacre asked you with a sweet smile.

“Yes, you remembered!” you awed at him, the look of surprise on your face.

“Of course, how could I forget such a beautiful face?” Dacre held out his arms for a hug and you took the opportunity to wrap yourself in his embrace. This! Man! Is! So! Soft! And he smelled soooooo freaking good! You had to stifle back a moan at how the smell of him invaded your nose so rudely, making every hair on your body stand on end. You wanted nothing more than to run your nose along his neck and just smell his skin and to press your lips against the soft spot on his neck. You had to pull away quick before your moan betrayed you giving you away at the thoughts that were screaming in your head.

Dacre pulled away and smiled his toothy grin at you, “Ready to take some photos with the man you came here to see?” he chuckles.

“Yes, definitely!” you giggled as you could feel your cheeks turning a shade of bright pink. 

Standing next to him you wrap your arm across his back while he wrapped his around your waist and pulled you close to him, the photographer snapped a photo of you two smiling wide. You were screaming internally at just feeling his arm on you, let alone his hand on your waist. Next photo you two made some goofy faces at each other and started laughing so hard the photographer took another photo of you both in mid laugh. The last photo, Dacre kissed your cheek which surprised you. All you could do was giggle like a little girl. You were so speechless, you didn’t know how to react other than to just giggle your head off.

That was the end of your photo session and sadly, you had to part with him so you could take your photos with Joe Keery.

Dacre held out his arms again and embraced you in another warm hug.

“That was fun, I enjoyed taking theses photos with you, y/n.” Dacre said in his beautiful Aussie accent. He rubbed his hand up and down your back and you completely melted into him and accidentally let out that small moan you tried so hard to hold back. But you didn’t care, you really did enjoy that short but sweet photo shoot.

“I did too, Dacre.” Before you pulled away, you rest your cheek lightly on his, feeling his warm, scruffy skin on yours and whispered in his ear, “Thank you daddy, I had fun.” you pulled away and winked at him. The look on his face was pure shock and surprise. He looked at you with wide eyes but his face immediately eased into a lustful smile. He bit his lip that he had been holding back from hours before and you could have sworn you seen his pupils blow wide. You walked away, staring at him still and he just stares back at you, biting his lip still and turns away slowly to give his attention to Jennifer who was approaching him. 

You and Jennifer finished your photo ops and met outside the room it was held in, both of you squealing at getting to take photos with everyone.

“Y/N oh my god, did you smell at how good Dacre was? Christ, I thought I was going to start eating him! Joe smelled so good too, I definitely would have bit his neck, but I didn’t want to get arrested.” Jennifer said excitedly, bouncing up and down next to you.

“Girl, it took all I had to not moan at the smell of him. His hug though, its easy to get lost in his arms. I never wanted to let go!” you gushed at your encounter with Dacre, thinking back on both hugs you received.

“Okay so, spill the beans. Did you call him daddy?”

You paused for a moment before answering her. “Y-yes!” you stuttered but squealed at the same time.

“Oh shit y/n!! What did he say? Tell me, tell me!!” 

“He didn’t say anything. He just looked at me surprised but his expression looked as if he thoroughly liked what I said? He did bite his lip and just stared at me for the longest time, so I think it like turned him on! Really wish I was a mind reader, I would have loved to know what he was thinking during that moment.” you sighed, thinking of all the possible thoughts that could have ran through his mind.

“I did snap some quick photos when you guys hugged, haven’t had a chance to look at them yet.” Jennifer said as she whipped out her phone and went to the pictures of you and Dacre hugging.

“Holy shit!” you both blurted out at the same time. 

“There, that’s the face! That’s the look he gave me when I called him daddy!!” you squealed once more admiring the photo of his face. You both sighed happy sighs, content at what you both had accomplished for the day.

“Alright, let’s go eat and come back to check out the rest of the costumes lurking around.” Jennifer stated as you two headed off in search for any food places.

You two finally made it back and walked around the convention pointing out your favorite costumes and checking out the different exhibits. While you looked at the different Funko POP’s one exhibit had, you felt a hand on the small of your back making you whip your head around to see who was touching you.

“Well well, look at who I just found.” Dacre says as he surprises you. Your eyes go wide and held your breath in a sudden gasp.

“Dacre! Oh, what a nice surprise! What brings you over here?” you asked, confused as to why he was there, looking around you in search for anyone else he may had with him. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about what you said to me back at the photo op. I was hoping you would still be here so I came looking for you and well, here you are.” he said and smiled at you before he went to bite his lip again. Your eyes dragged down to his lips and you imagined that was your teeth biting his lip.

“Here I am.” you half whispered in amusement. “I’m so sorry I sprung that on you so suddenly. It was just one of those in the moment, kinda wanted to joke around and see your reaction type things. I hope it didn’t bother you too much?” you cringed now that you started thinking about it, thinking you shouldn’t have said anything.

“No, not at all!” Dacre assured, touching your arm with his hand. “It just surprised me, that’s all. Actually, it was a bit of a turn on if I’m being honest with you" he admitted. You started laughing at him because you thought he was joking about it all. But when he wasn’t laughing back you looked at him and he just  _stared_  at you lustfully, chewing on that damn lip still.

“Oh, seriously?” you realized and straightened up. Dacre nods while he kept staring at you with those bedroom eyes.

“Wow, alright. Well then, I uh – I take back my apology.” you mirrored Dacre and bit your lip as well, to which he noticed, a slight amusement crept on his face.

“Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?” Dacre asks curiously.

“Um, well me and my friend were just gonna–” you started to say but got interrupted.

“Cancel them.”

“Uh…” You were taken aback by his demand, but slightly turned on by it. Who knew he could take charge like that. “Okay. Um, what exactly am I canceling them for?”

Dacre reaches into his pocket and hands you a room key with a room number, “Come here in an about an hour and find out.”

You slowly took the room key from his hand and looked up at him through your lashes, unsure if this was really happening. Dacre had a look of confidence written all over his face. He winked at you and bid you adieu with a nod of his head and walked away, leaving you there speechless and in shock. You felt your blood run cold, your heart either stopped or was going at such a rapid pace– you couldn’t tell which.

“Y/N…..y/n? Hello?” Jennifer had been calling after you but you heard nothing. All you heard were your thoughts screaming in your head at what had just happened. You snapped out of your trance and stared at your friend with a look of shock. “What’s wrong with you? You look like you’re about to hurl!”

“I. I just- I…uh…” you were stammering over your words so much, you didn’t know how to react. “Come here.” you finally blurted and dragged Jennifer to a private area where people weren’t around.

“You will not fucking believe who found me just now and started talking to me!” you said in a panic.

“Uh, Godzilla? I mean, you do look like you saw the monster of your nightmare,  you look a bit pale.” 

“Dacre fucking Montgomery!!!!” you squealed quietly, practically bouncing on the heels of your feet.

“WHAT?!!!! You are joking. Holy shit! What did he tell you?” 

“Me calling him daddy really had an effect on him! He said he couldn’t stop thinking about it and he wants me to go and meet him at his hotel room in an hour.” you showed her the room key he gave you and her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

“He– he gave you his room key?! Oh my god y/n, Dacre is planning on fucking you tonight!” Jennifer nearly screamed. You had to shush her so no one would hear her. 

“You think? I mean, why else would he ask  _me_ , ME of all people, to cancel my plans with you and to hang out with  _him_  in HIS hotel room! I just, I can’t even comprehend what’s going on right now. I feel like I’m about to throw up.” you cupped your hand over your forehead and closed your eyes, taking in deep breaths trying to calm your sudden anxiety down. 

“He asked you to cancel plans with me?” Jennifer giggled. “That man, I swear. Girl, you better go! This is a once in a life time opportunity with  _thee_  Dacre Montgomery, if you bail, you will  _NEVER_ get a chance like this ever again! You don’t want to have that regret plastered all over you for the rest of your life, now do you?” Jennifer questioned, trying to push you in to going on this adventure with Dacre.

“No, I really don’t want to regret any of this. I’m just so scared! But, what about you though? I don’t want to leave you hanging! I mean, what about our plans?” you asked her, worried. You didn’t want to hurt her feelings and just ditch her like this.

“Oh honey, don’t worry about me. I actually ran into some pretty cool people just a bit ago, we were all planning on hanging out later. I’ll just tell them you had other plans of your own that suddenly came up. Go have some fun, you honestly need it after the year you’ve had.” Jennifer assured you, which made you feel a bit better. You nodded and gave her a hug.

“Thanks girl, you’re the best ever. I’m gonna go back to our hotel room and freshen up some before I head to his room. Fuck, I’m so nervous!” you whined like a child, shaking your arms out in front of you to shake off the nerves.

“You got this y/n, just breathe! Have fun!! Text me if you need anything, I’ll have my phone on me.” Jennifer grabbed your shoulders gently and shook you. You gave her a quick nod and parted ways with her and headed back to your guys shared hotel room to freshen up and paced yourself till it was time to head to his room. You took your time getting there, you didn’t want to be there right on the dot making you look like some desperate slut. You gave yourself at least a five minute wait before you left your room and headed for the elevator to head to the upper levels of the hotel.

You reached his floor and walked down the maze of hallways till you finally found his room. You stood in front of his door and stared at it. Your heart was pounding so hard, you figured Dacre would hear it and think you were knocking on his door. You closed your eyes, inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly to chill yourself out and knocked on his door. Here goes nothing!

Dacre opens the door and a smile sweeps across his beautiful face. His eyes light up at the sight of you standing there with a nervous smile on your face, accompanied by a pink hue to your cheeks.

“Y/N! So happy you made it. Please, come in!” Dacre said in his husky Aussie voice and opened the door more for you to enter. You smiled and nodded at him once and walked passed him. You got a good whiff of his cologne again and you all about wet your underwear at the delicious smell of him. “Thank you for coming, love.” he said after he closed the door and walked over towards you.

“Thanks for having me over, Dacre.” you said nervously, playing with your fingers trying to distract yourself from having a panic attack. You just kept reminding yourself to breathe over and over again to calm yourself.

“Please, have a seat.” Dacre motioned over to the couch he had in his room, he followed you and sat next to you. You made yourself comfortable and took a quick look around the room before Dacre interrupted your nosiness.

“May I offer you some champagne?” he offered you, already starting to pour a glass. 

“Yes, please.” you answer. He hands you a glass and fills himself one. He turns to look at you and smiles sweetly.

“To you” he nods and tilts his glass towards you.

“And you” you tilt your glass towards his and clanked them together before taking a sip. “Mm, this is good.” you said, licking your lips.

“I picked it out specially just for us.” Dacre beamed and winked at you again. There he goes with that crazy eye that’s been driving you wild all day.

There was a bit of awkward silence that lasted for more than ten seconds so you blurted out the first thing that popped in your head to fill the silence.

“So Dacre, how long are you here for?” you asked, but your thoughts were ceased when Dacre reached over and grabbed himself a strawberry that was sitting in a bowl on the table before you and takes a bite of it. You watched his every move carefully, letting out a barely audible moan as he slowly sucks the juice off his thumb while his baby blue eyes stared into yours. 

“A couple of nights.” Dacre took another bite of his strawberry and tossed the top of it on the tray on the table. “Would you like one?” Dacre offered, pointing towards the bowl filled with the fruit. 

“Uh, sure. Thanks.” you went to reach for one but his hand stopped yours.

“Ah-ah” he tsked at you

He takes a strawberry and leans over and feeds it to you. He bit his lip while watching you take a bite, his other hand was placed on your thigh, squeezing it gently. You moaned at the taste of the berry mixed in with the champagne still on your tongue. 

“Mm, so good.” you said. Dacre’s gaze was on your lips and he smiles slightly.

“You got a little something–” he nods to your face and and leans forward and gently licks the juice of the strawberry off your bottom lip followed with a gentle kiss afterwards. “Delicious.” Dacre moans while licking his lips. All you could do was stare into his eyes, lust filling both of yours and his eyes. His hand crept up your leg slowly getting dangerously close to your now aching heat.

You wanted that man to touch you more than anything and you definitely wanted to taste his lips again. So you leaned forward and pressed your lips to his and kissed him softly. You both let out a quiet whimper at the same time, breathing each other in as the kiss grew heavy, each taking turns kissing one another’s bottom lip. Dacre deepens the kiss as his tongue asked permission to enter and you gladly let him. His soft tongue glided against yours while his hand glided up your body and held your face in his hands.

Dacre’s lips softly moved with yours in perfect harmony, he was an amazing kisser and you just wanted to have his lips on every inch of your body. He must have read your mind because now he was pushing you back on the couch leaning over you, his lips were moving to your jaw and down your neck, his tongue licked you up your neck and you all but shuddered at the feeling of it. His opened mouth kisses moved to your throat where he bit down firmly before moving to the other side of your neck, his lips leaving their mark across every inch of your skin. You let out a breathy moan and Dacre stopped to look at you.

“You don’t understand how sexy that sounded. That’s all I want to hear from you for now on.” Dacre’s husky voice dripped with lust and it took all you had to not rip his clothes off right then and there. Dacre gets off the couch and grabs your hand and helps you up, walking you over to the bedroom part of his room. His lips was on yours once more, his hands snaking their way up your top, his fingers grazing your soft skin before they found your breasts and squeezed them.

You parted from him and took off your shirt and tossed it. Dacre took a moment to take you in and shook his head as if he couldn’t get enough of you. His mouth attacked the valley of your breasts, kissing your plush skin. The sounds of his lips kissing you was driving you wild and you couldn’t take much more of it. You kicked off your shoes and undid your bra and let it fall off you. Dacre pushed you to the bed then and laid on top of you, his mouth hungry for more of you while he explored every part of your skin across your chest. He takes your nipple in his mouth and gives a lick before gently sucking on the pert bud causing you to moan and arch your back into him. He repeats this on your other breast getting the same reaction out of you.

You claw your fingers down his back and lift up his shirt helping him take it off and you laid there and admired his beautiful physique. “Damn” you breathed under your breath. You ran your hands down his body and you felt Dacre shudder at your touch, making you smile slightly up at him. You reached the button to his jeans and undid them and pushed them down along with his underwear and grabbed his cock and started stroking him. Dacre let out an opened mouth moan and lowered his body back down on yours as you wrapped your legs around him.

His mouth immediately attached to yours deepening the kiss as his tongue swirled around yours. Your hand picked up some speed, feeling his cock get harder in your grip. You ran your hand up his length and brushed the pad of your thumb across his tip to spread his pre-cum around making Dacre let out a boyish whimper in your mouth, his body shuddering once more.

“Does daddy like it when I do that?” you said in a lustful tone. He looked at you with his hooded bedroom eyes and bit that damn lip again.

“Fuck.” was all he managed to say. He lifted up off of you and unbuttoned your jeans and pulled them off in one swift movement and tore your panties off and tossed them somewhere in the room as well as taking his jeans the rest of the way off. He kneeled in between your legs and admired you in your naked form.

“Fuck baby girl, you’re so beautiful. You were such a tease today, thinking you can get away with calling me daddy.” Dacre licked his lips, hungry to want to taste you. He put his hands on your thighs and ran them up and down making you shiver. “You want daddy to touch you, huh baby girl?” Dacre teased, his fingers getting dangerously close to your inner thighs near where you wanted him most, he could feel the heat radiating off your body. 

“Yes daddy. Please.” you nodded and bit down on your bottom lip. Dacre let out a low grumble deep within his chest and nestled himself in between your thighs, brushing his lips across your sensitive skin giving you nips, kisses and love bites. You could feel Dacre’s hot breath fanning over your wet lips before you felt him kiss you making you jump slightly. His tongue invaded you, licking you from your core to your clit causing you to gasp and claw at the blanket you laid on.

“Mm, so good.” Dacre moaned before he went back to devouring your pussy like a hungry man. His tongue running circles over your core then running back up to your clit, running circles and figure eights over your sensitive nub. Your back arched off the bed with a hiss and a long whine escaped your throat, your fingers tangled in his hair tugging him closer to you. The grip you had on his hair caused him to moan before he started to suck on your clit making you cry out for him.

“Dacre, fuck!” you screamed. His movement’s stopped and his mouth disappeared from you, causing you to whine at the loss of him.

“Ah ah, that’s not what bad girls call me. What’s my name, pretty girl?” Dacre licked your arousal off his lips and cocked a eyebrow at you.

“Daddy” you whined. “I’m sorry daddy.” you said again and begged him with your eyes to keep going.

“ _Good_  girl.” Dacre stretched out the good in his thick accent before he went back to eating his meal. 

His tongue slipped inside your core and started wiggling it around and curled his tongue to collect your juices. Your fingers wrapped around his messy hair again and pulled him closer to your body trying to get more friction from him. Dacre’s wild slurping, moans and licks were driving you insane to the point you can feel your orgasm started to pool deep within you. His fingers soon replaced his tongue, pumping them in and out of you a few times before he curled his fingers beckoning at your g-spot, his lips wrapped around your pearl nub and began to suck, his fingers vigorously thrusting in and out of you.

Your body starts to tremble, your chest rising and falling fast at the pleasure he was giving you. Dacre’s deep blue eyes rested on your form, watching you come to the brink of your orgasm. Your body starts to twitch as you feel your band about to snap.

“D-daddy, I’m g-gonna cum!” you screamed out, your body a trembling mess beneath him. Dacre moans into you, loving how he’s making you fall apart. Your orgasm rushes through you, your moans and screams fill the room which was music to his ears. Your heavy panting being the only thing you can hear along with your thudding heart beat. Dacre doesn’t stop, he flicks your clit with his tongue at super speed along with his fingers pumping in and out of your wet pussy, the sounds of your arousal making the loudest of noises. He rides your orgasm till you fall back on the bed completely and let out a satisfied moan in a total blissful state. 

Dacre emerges from between your thighs, your cum spread all over your mouth and fingers as you came hard on him.

“My, my baby girl, you came hard. Did daddy make you feel that good?” he moans as he sucked the juices off his fingers and licked the palm of his hand that was coated with your cum. You looked at him with glazed eyes and smiled lightly at him.

“Yes you did daddy, that felt so good.” you bit your lip and ran your hands through your hair and did a heavy sigh. You got up from your spot and sat on your knees in front of him, keeping your eyes on his. You grabbed his cock in your hand and started stroking him. “Now let me make you feel good daddy, lay down for me.”

Dacre did as told and laid down, making himself comfortable. He rested his hands under his head and watched you as you kissed your way down his perfect body. His chest and stomach rising and falling with each and every touch of your soft lips. You got to his naval and gave him a kiss before you locked eyes with him and licked down his happy trail, a devious grin showing on his face. Your tongue brushed the head of his cock causing him to wince in pleasure.

You licked him from base to tip as slow as you could, you could feel his cock twitching beneath your tongue, a silent moan escaping his parted lips. You swirled your tongue around the head of his cock before you wrapped your lips around him and sank down on his length, bobbing your head every so often as you made your way down till the head of his cock touched the back of your throat causing him to let out a grunt.

“Fuck baby that feels so good, don’t stop.” Dacre said in a husky tone. You moaned at the thickness of his voice, making Dacre thrust his hips against you at the vibrations. You stroked his length while your mouth worked the rest of him, you watched his expressions change every few seconds to something more sinful, his thick lips parted, heavy sighs and breathy moans and whimpers escaping him. His stomach twitching every so often each time you hit that sensitive spot underneath his cock.

You pushed your mouth down on his cock till you hit bottom and wiggled your head from side to side making him feel every part of you. Dacre let out a loud grunt and grabbed your hair and held you in place till you started to gag. With another long groan he let go and you sucked him off with a pop and gasped for air.

“Fuck that was nice” Dacre chuckled as he took another breath in and breathed out slowly.

“Glad you liked that daddy.” you say as you crawled on top of him and kissed him hard, both moaning at the taste of each other on each other’s tongues. Dacre’s hands ran down your back and grabbed your ass and ground you against his length.

“You going to fuck me pretty girl?” Dacre said in between kisses.

You hummed in response and glided your pussy up and down his length before lifting your hips slightly and sank down on top of him till you bottomed out, causing both of you to hiss at the feeling. You sat there on him so you could get used to his large girth before you started rolling your hips, both of you moaning in satisfaction at the feeling. Dacre grabbed a hold of your hips and helped guide you along, feeling his cock in you was euphoric and you didn’t want it to stop.

“You feel so good baby, so nice and tight.” Dacre whispered. His hands explored your body, feeling every inch of you as he couldn’t get enough of you. You started to bounce on his cock, your hands on his chest for support. You arched your back at the feeling of his hard cock filling you over and over so deliciously, his cock hitting the tightest spot in your pussy. Dacre let out a boyish whimper at your action, his body jerking in pleasure, his grip on your hips tightened as you bounced on him faster.

Letting go of your hips, Dacre sits up and wraps his arms around you while you kept your rhythm. You wrapped your arms around his neck and brought him in for a kiss, you let his tongue explore yours as your bodies rocked together in perfect harmony. He ran his lips to your neck kissing all the sweetest spots before he bit down and sucked on your skin, claiming what was his. You absolutely had no care that he marked you, you were too much in a blissful state to care about anything other than the feeling of his cock deep inside you.

“Fuck baby girl, I want to ruin that pussy of yours. Get on your hands and knees for daddy.” Dacre grunted in your ear. You didn’t think twice and did as was told, you slipped off of him and got on all fours, wiggling your ass at him in a teasing manner. He smacked your ass once and entered you slowly taking his time so he could enjoy feeling you tight pussy on his cock.

“Harder daddy, please fuck me harder.” you whined in between his slow thrusts. 

“Oh, my girl wants it rough now does she? Better watch what you ask for…” Suddenly, Dacre’s arms were wrapped around you pulling you up against his chest, one arm wrapped around your waist while his other hand went around your throat. His ringed fingers squeezing firmly felt so good on your skin, all you could do was moan in pure ecstasy and the feel of him all over you. His thrusts became hard and fast, his cock stroking your g-spot each time his body slapped against you. You could feel your orgasm start to build up quick and you felt like you were about to burst into another dimension at the rate he was going.

Your body started to twitch and shudder against Dacre, you were trying so hard to hold back on your orgasm but he was fucking you so good you needed to let go. Dacre felt your body twitching and knew you must of been close as his hand ran from your waist down to rub circles on your clit.

“You gonna cum for me baby girl?” Dacre growls in your ear, his fast hot breath fanning against your ear made your eyes roll in the back of your head making that tingling sensation grow larger deep within you.

“Y-y-yes daddy-yy” you choked out, his grip became tighter around your throat making it hard to talk. Dacre sped up this thrusts as well his fingers rubbing your sweet spot. Your body tensed against his as you came hard, you choked out your screams as your body trembled hard against his. His growls near your ear seemed to heighten your orgasm, you felt it through every part of your body making your vision go black but it was like you could see stars. Dacre rode out your orgasm and slowed his thrusts, your body falling limp against him. 

His grip around your neck loosened and you fell on your hands before completely laying on the bed. Dacre slipped out of you and rolled you over and hovered over you and watched your face completely blissed out, your eyes glazed over and lost somewhere in another world.

“Was that good, huh baby?” he said gently, his fingers grazing your cheeks as he looked at you with loving eyes, his face so close to yours you could feel the heat radiating off of him. You couldn’t get a word out all you could do was muster up a small nod and smiled lightly at him.

“Good.” he whispered before his lips touched yours, nibbling both your upper and bottom lips. Dacre slipped his hand between the both of you and entered you again making you gasp at the feeling. “You thought you were done, didn’t you sweet girl? I don’t think so, you’re not done yet. You can give daddy one more.” 

“I-I can’t, it’s too m-much.” you cried, tears starting to form in your eyes from the over stimulation he was giving you.

“Yes you can. Daddy still needs to cum and I want you to cum with me. I’m going to ruin this pussy and there’s nothing you can do about it!” The look in his eyes were lustful and dark. He bit down on his bottom lip but you could of sworn you could see a sinister smile grow on his lips. Dacre brought your arms above your head and pinned them down. You wrapped your legs around his waist making him fall deeper inside of you, hitting your sensitive g-spot all over again. You were a whining and moaning mess, and Dacre was eating it all up. He loved when you made those noises for him, it brought him great satisfaction that he was causing you all this great pleasure, all those whines and cries were for him only and he didn’t want any of it to stop.

You were in another world in that moment, his delicious cock hitting you in all the right spots made you feel like you were floating above the bed. Your body was a trembling mess, your legs shook against his waist as you tried to hold on for dear life fearing he would fuck you into the next room if you were to let go at how hard he was fucking you. His thrusts started to become sloppy, his body trembling as he was nearing his orgasm. His growls and grunts became deeper and your cries and whines became louder as you felt your band tighten once again about ready to snap.

“Cum with me baby girl” Dacre whispered near your lips before giving you a kiss. One of his hands slipped between you and starts to rub your clit again, your body arching off the bed at the feeling of ecstasy coursing through you once again. Dacre could feel your walls throb and tighten around him as your orgasm was on the brink of explosion. “Say my name baby, I want to hear you scream it.”

The second he said that you screamed his name over and over again like a chant as your third orgasm washed over you like a tidal wave. Not long after, Dacre came hard inside you, his thrusts faltering but keeping their rhythm to ride out both of your highs as long as he could. Your throbbing pussy milked his cock till he had nothing left before he fell on top of you letting go of your wrists. Both of you were completely spent, your body was still a trembling and you couldn’t feel a thing but it was oh so worth every second of it.

Dacre’s sweaty head laid on your chest listening to your rapid heart trying to slow down, your fingers ran through his hair gently causing him to hum in content at the feeling of your gentle touch. He finally lifted his head and placed kisses all across your chest before his lips ran up your throat till they reached your own lips and drank you in softly. His hand cupped your cheek gently and melted against you, his thumb caressing your skin softly as his lips moved in perfect harmony with yours.

Dacre stops the kiss, much to your dislike and stared at you like you held his world in your hands. It completely melted you and it hurt to know that this wasn’t going to last forever, but you didn’t regret sleeping with him. It was the best experience of your life and you wouldn’t trade it in for anything. You had a feeling he might have felt the same way due to the way he kept looking in your eyes, his thumb still caressing your cheek ever so lovingly. Oh how you wanted to keep this man forever.

“I’m going to take a shower love, would you like to join me?” Dacre asked you when he finally snapped back to reality. You smiled wide at him while you bit your lip and nodded.

“Yeah, I would like that.” you whispered. Dacre smiled and rubbed the tip of his nose against yours briefly before giving you a peck and sliding off of you. You watched him get off the bed and walk off towards the bathroom with your eyes trained on his perfectly round ass. You let a moan escape and you shook your head in disbelief that you actually got to see that perfect ass in person. Oh how the worlds have turned. 

After your shower, Dacre gave you one of his t-shirts to wear and he ordered room service as you both worked up quite the appetite after your hours long fuck session. You two stayed in his bed and pigged out on all the food he ordered, talked about each others lives and listened to his Spotify playlist till you both fell asleep in each others arms.

Early morning came and Dacre woke you up by sliding his hand over you and tugging you close against is soft, warm body. His lips lazily laid kisses across the side your neck and jaw when you finally let out a small moan and stretched yourself awake, your eyes blinking sleep away before they found his that were already staring at you.

“Good morning beautiful.” Dacre said in his sleepy husky voice.

“Morning Dacre” you softly said as a smile crept on your face.

“How are you feeling?” he asks as his thumb ran across your bottom lip softly.

“Sore, I feel like I got ran over by a train. But other than that, I’m feeling pretty good.” you lightly giggled causing Dacre to chuckle.

“Last night was amazing. I wish it would have never ended. It was the most fun I’ve had in a long time.” Dacre admitted. He nudged his nose in the crook of your neck and breathed you in, letting out a deep sigh.

“It was so magical, I enjoyed being with you. I know all good things must come to an end, I just wish it wouldn’t.” you confessed, already starting to fall for him even though you were trying so hard not to. You knew it would never work out due to him being a celebrity and you being a regular person that didn’t even compete with the life he had. But, you were grateful for the time you did get to spend with him. “I’m happy you got to have some fun, even if it was just for a few hours.” you took his hand that rested on your cheek and kissed the palm of his hand slowly, enjoying his warmth.

“How long are you staying here for, y/n?” 

“Till tomorrow.” you let out a heavy sigh. 

“Well, I’m free later on tonight if you want to hang out with me again. I would really love to have your company, I enjoyed being with you.” Dacre admitted once more. 

You nodded your head in agreement and whispered, “I would really love that.” 

Dacre smiled a big grin, happy you accepted his offer to spend more time with him. You felt like you were over the moon that you could make him happy, just to see that beautiful smile on his face warmed your heart into a puddle of softness. You never really wanted this fairytale to end.

As much as neither of you wanted to, Dacre had to start getting ready so he could head out for his busy day of meeting fans. Both of you dragged yourselves out of bed and got dressed and exchanged numbers before you had to leave.

Dacre wrapped his arms around you and held you tight against him for what seemed like for hours even though It might have been for just a minute. He kissed you extra longingly before you were on your way back to your and Jennifer’s hotel room.

The events from last night flashed through your head as you walked slowly down the hallway, you smiled to yourself and pumped your fist into the air in victory feeling pretty good about your dirty little secret.

_This was the best vacation ever!_


End file.
